Ladrones a medianoche
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: "¿A qué has venido?" - "¡A verte!" - "¿A las cuatro de la mañana, en Finmark?" / Todos conocemos los largos inviernos nórdicos, en dónde el Sol no se atreve a aparecer más de cinco horas seguidas y las memorias del pasado suelen causar estragos. / DenNor.


_¡Hola! :3 _

_Vengo con...''esto''. A ver si a alguien le interesa ~ _

- Género: ...Fluff, creo.

- Pareja: DenNor 

- Advertencia: ... no que yo sepa.

**Disclaimer! Los personajes utilizados son APH Dinamarca y APH Noruega y NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

Como si de un cuenta gotas se tratase, los diminutos copos de nieve caían desde la tarde. De forma intermitente tal vez, pero con la misma intensidad constante. Flotando, casi; arremolinándose en el viento, provocando estornudos al rozar las narices rojizas, nublando miradas al empañar gafas...Como duendecillos traviesos, los copos siguieron causando estragos en la vida cotidiana, ajenos a los ojos azulados que los observaban. Ojos que adornaban un rostro tan frío, si no más, que los fiordos de aquellas tierras. La mirada inexpresiva espiaba tras un cristal la trayectoria suicida de la nieve. Al propietario de las glaciales pupilas se le escapó un bostezo cansado. Se concentró entonces en su taza de café vacía, pero no movió ni un músculo para preparar más. Simplemente, aquella noche no había humor para seguir despierto en medio de este mundo.

La nación noruega finalmente abandonó su posición frente al ventanal. Ciertamente, el noruego aún no sabía por qué había estado contemplando la nevada como si ésta fuese capaz de traerle respuestas o, en un mejor caso, sueños.

Se dirigió a paso cansado hacia el sofá y recostó su cuerpo allí, esperando un milagro. Cerró los ojos, apenas unos segundos, para abrirlos de golpe otra vez, el corazón desbocado y las pupilas dilatadas. Hoy no habría suerte. Volvía a oír los gritos, los lamentos, el sonido de las espadas al chocar y a sentir el sabor de la sangre coagulada en los labios.

Aquello era cosa del Norte, que cubría su cuerpo con un manto de oscuridad durante meses y le helaba los huesos con sus manos frías. Además se llevaba su descanso y le regalaba a cambio un puñado de memorias deshechas, para asegurar que éstas no abandonasen jamás el corazón nórdico. Jamás.

No sabría decir si las horas pasaban o la nieve simplemente seguía enfriando su particualr infierno cuando Lukas notó movilización entre sus hadas. Las siguió con la mirada, curioso, pero sin levantarse aún del sofá. En apenas unos minutos, Troll apareció ante él; el rostro afable pero a la vez inquieto, como un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Ha llegado alguien, Troll? -preguntó el rubio, si bien conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

Con parsimonia y casi sin ganas, se incorporó y arregló su jersey. Aún con más pereza se dirigió a la puerta, la cual no había recibido golpe en ningún momento. Lukas esperó allí delante uno, dos, hasta tres minutos. Y luego lo oyó. Aquellos pasos característicamente fuertes aún en algo tan blando como la nieve. La respiración agitada de quién ha pasado todo el día corriendo y llega por fin a destino. El insulto en danés que se escapa de la boca ajena, al toparse contra el escalón escondido entre el hielo. Y luego los golpes, por fin. Noruega escondió una sonrisa cansada. ¿En qué momento pasó a conocerlo tan bien?

Abrió la puerta al cabo de un rato, sin preocuparse por el frío que el mayor debía de estar pasando fuera. Primero dejó ver su cabeza, y tanteó con la mirada al individuo, como intentando creer que realmente fuera él. Sin mediar palabra, le dejó pasar finalmente.

- _Hej, Norge_ -dijo por fin el danés, entre titiriteos y sonrisas. Se quitó la bufanda y, sin esperar el permiso del propietario de la casa, desapareció por la puerta del salón, en busca de la chimenea.

El noruego frunció el ceño, molesto ante las formas ajenas, pero le siguió el paso. Lo encontró calentándose las manos ante el fuego, la sonrisa aún en los labios partidos por el frío y dejando el suelo enfangado por la nieve descongelada de sus botas.

- Serás idiota -le espetó el menor, pero sin rabia.

Le obligó a sentarse y a quitarse el calzado, el cual dejó cerca de la chimenea. Luego le 'regaló' un suave golpe en la nuca a modo de riña. El otro sólo dejó escapar una carcajada y tomó a su amigo del brazo para estirarlo hacia el sofá junto a él. Una vez allí el noruego le miró, espectante.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó, siendo consciente de que Dinamarca necesitaba algo de cuerda para funcionar correctamente.

- ¿Y bien qué? -preguntó confuso Matthias. No comprendió la pregunta de su hermano, así que esperó una explicación. La explicación llegó en forma de bufido sarcástico por parte de Lukas.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- ¡A verte!

Vaya. Qué simplista. Y la verdad, el menor aún no sabe de qué se sorprende, su hermano mayor siempre ha sido así. Enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

- ¿A las cuatro de la mañana, en Finnmark?

Se hizo un silencio en el cual la nación más vieja desvió la mirada y se dedicó a sonreírle al fuego con entusiasmo fingido. Luego pareció reunir las palabras necesarias como para explicar sus motivos, porque abrió la boca...Para cerrarla otra vez. Como un pez fuera del agua, articuló sus labios varias veces hasta que se dió por vencido y recurrió a su mejor táctica: el abrazo.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura ajena y aprisionó al menor con el otro, en una gigantesca trampa de fuerza. Seguidamente enterró el rostro en el cuello de su amigo, sin decir palabra, y permaneció así, esperando no ser apartado, o peor, echado de la casa. Sin embargo, ya sea por el cansancio producido por el insomnio o por la simple sorpresa del gesto, Lukas le permitió la posición un rato. Se separó en unos minutos, dejando al danés con una protesta en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte un rato más? -pidió, lastimero-. ¡Me ha costado horrores llegar hasta aquí! No sé porqué te aislas tan lejos, con lo bien que se está más al sur...

Hubiese seguido parloteando sobre el terrible clima de Noruega, la nieve cerrando los bares a cal y canto, la gente poco amable que le miraba como si llevara la peste y la ineficacia de las aerolineas, pero Norge apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sorprendiendo a Dinamarca en pleno discurso. El antiguo vikingo parpadeó confuso varias veces, una pequeña crisis interna pasando por su mente. ¿Noruega le estaba mostrando afecto?

Sin desaprovechar el momento, rodeó a su amigo con un brazo y lo acercó a él mientras reía bajito.

- ¿Me has echado de menos, Norge? -bromeó, hundiendo su nariz congelada en el pelo rubio del otro. Mm, Lukas olía a cardamomo, café, menta y pinos. Como sus fiordos.

Por su parte, el noruego ignoró totalmente la pregunta y disfrutó del momento de paz. No todos los días su hermano se comportaba medianamente tranquilo. El acercamiento al otro, por extraño que pareciese, no le había molestado en absoluto. Danmark daba abrazos asfixiantes, pero sabía sostener con cariño a aquellos a los que más quería. Y más de una vez Noruega se regocijaba de este echo.

Notó los dedos del mayor en su pelo, acariciándole con confianza. Tal vez eso ya fuese demasiado, así que retiró la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! -protestó Danmark, la cara visiblemente triste.

- Sin manos -le indicó contundente.

Volvió a colocarse en la misma posición y cerró los ojos. Gran error. Se incorporó asustado por enésima vez durante aquella noche, obligando a Matthias a pegar un brinco.

- ¿Qué tienes? -le preguntó el danés- ¡Esta vez no he hecho nada! -dijo levantando las manos, en señal de inocencia.

Lukas negó con la cabeza, intentando ignorar el incidente. El silencio reinó durante dos minutos. Dos minutos que al mayor le parecieron una eternidad como para estar callado, así que se acercó todavía más al menor con una sonrisa afable y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada -mintió descaradamente el noruego.

El otro rió, no siendo tan estúpido como lo pintaban.

- Noru, no me mientas -canturreó tontamente. Buscó otra vez el cuerpo de su amigo con los brazos, en un intento de aprisionarlo nuevamente, pero se topó con un manotazo de él. Le puso ojos de cordero degollado-. ¡Déjate abrazar! ¡Estás triste!

Esa última frase sorprendió al noruego. Le miró de arriba a abajo, como quién mira una mancha en su camisa nueva.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Estás triste!

El danés se había congelado el cerebro. Definitivamente.

- _Nei._

_- ¡Ja!_

- Calla.

- Me lo ha dicho Island.

Se hizo un silencio. ¿Así le pagaba su hermanito adorable los años de crianza que la nación noruega le había dedicado? ¿A la mínima corría a contarle sus "secretos" al idiota? Tsk.

Quitó importancia al echo con un gesto de la mano.

- No seas bobo, no estoy triste. Simplemente no puedo dormir -explicó.

Matthias le prestó atención (o al menos eso parecía) y acabó por conseguir envolver al menor en su tan deseado abrazo. Se llevó un codazo en las costillas y un golpe en la mandíbula, pero interiormente creyó que valía la pena. Lo sostuvo allí, sin intención de dejarle ir en ningún momento, la sonrisa colgando en sus labios como siempre.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? -preguntó, haciendo enfadar a Lukas.

¿¡Qué por qué no podía dormir!? Si lo supiera, ¿acaso no habría buscado ya una solución? De verdad, a veces creía que el mayor se había golpeado demasiado la cabeza de niño y se había quedado así...

Curiosamente, en vez de exteriorizar frases sarcásticas, Lukas prefirió guardar silencio y acomodarse en aquel abrazo forzoso, siendo consciente que el cabezota de su hermano no lo soltaría rápidamente.

Volvieron a callar durante un buen rato. Noruega daba cabezadas discretas ahora sí y no, relajado por el calor del cuerpo ajeno y la sensación de comodidad. Acabó por recostarse en el hombro de su hermano otra vez, y poco a poco, el sueño le venció la batalla a la vigilia.

Matthias se mordía la lengua para no hablar y romper aquel tedioso silencio. Había notado que el noruego por fin estaba empezando a dormirse y no quería, por nada del mundo, estropear aquello. Con felicidad desbordante descubrió que Lukas acababa de cerrar los ojos y no parecía que fuese a desvelarse asustado. Con cuidado, el danés se acomodó mejor en el sofá y reajustó su abrazo. Ahora que el menor dormía, aprovechó para acariciar su pelo. Le quitó el prendedor en forma de cruz para que estuviese más cómodo, provocando que los mechones rubios cayesen en la mejilla de la nación. Dinamarca los apartó con el pulgar, deteniéndose varias veces para dibujar círculos abstractos con la yema de los dedos en el rostro de su amigo. Cuando su pulgar rozó los labios entreabiertos noruegos, al danés le apareció una presión en el pecho. Quería inclinar la cabeza y comprobar el tacto de aquellos labios con los suyos, pero se abstuvo. Le dio vueltas al asunto, pensando en lo mucho que haría enfadar a la otra nación, tan reservada con las muestras de afecto.

Le costó unos buenos cinco minutos darse cuenta que el noruego, dormido profundamente, no sería capaz de notar el beso robado. Con ese descubrimiento, el danés tomó aire, el nerviosismo en el cuerpo y la sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca. Agachó la cabeza un poco y acarició los labios de Lukas con los suyos, dándole finalmente un beso tierno que éste jamás conocería. Se separó con algo de tristeza y volvió a su posición inicial. Así, con el tenue sabor noruego entre los labios, Dinamarca se dejó llevar en brazos de Morfeo para acompañar al menor.

Acurrucado en el cuerpo de su amigo, Norge abrió los ojos con curiosidad. Se incorporó un poco y observó en silencio al país vecino. Se le escapó una media sonrisa que intentó borrar mordiéndose el labio inferior. Acomodó su posición para poder abrazar mejor al danés y acercó su boca a la ajena. Jugó con los labios del mayor y acabó quitándole dos besos suaves, para no despertarlo.

- Ladrón -le susurró al otro con diversión en el tono de voz. Volvió a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Matthias y cerró los ojos, esta vez ignorando las voces del pasado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a caer en las redes de los sueños, ahora más tranquilo.

Danmark, con una sonrisa aflorando entre los labios y los ojos aún cerrados, alcanzó a murmurar un somnoliento _"Jeg elsker dig, tyv"_.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Los comentarios serán premiados con abrazos virtuales :3_


End file.
